My Fallen Angel
by SilentScreamer13
Summary: Henry took Coreen's wrist and pressed his lips to her palm, If I wasn't already a vampire, this would send me to Hell.
1. Chapter 1

My Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Blood Ties

Summary: Henry took her wrist and pressed his lips to her palm, "if I wasn't already a vampire, this would damn me without a question."

Death never took a holiday. Even though December 25th was only two days away, it still had to make a scene. It couldn't just let Santa and Rudolph have their 30 seconds of fame, death always had to be the center of attention.

Coreen silently watched the snow fall from the midnight sky and elegantly dance its way to the ground to find its permanent resting place. How beautiful to be a snowflake, so unique and special.

She decided to leave the curtains open tonight and walked into her bedroom and sat in front of her vanity where she gently took pins and clips out of her long brown hair. She debated to brush the tangles out but figured it would just get messy while she slept and quickly dismissed the idea. She walked over to her bed and blew out the two candles that had been illuminating her room and was swallowed into the darkness.

Henry watched Coreen stand in the candlelight, her heart beating slowly, her breathing deep and steady. The feelings and emotions that she stirred up inside of him were dangerous. He thought that he had put love behind him a long time ago. Her beauty, her laughter, her innocence, all of the things he wished were his, and would kill any other man who tried to take them.

She turned and left the window but he continued to stare. He could hear her light footsteps on her wooded floors and closed his eyes. He imagined himself waiting in her bed, watching her as she slept, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, feel her wrap her arms around him for security. He opened his eyes and watched as the candlelight disappeared. He knew that he should be getting back to his apartment; Vicki would be there any minute to discuss the new case she had gotten today, he turned his back and slowly walked into the night.

"Okay, what's up with you tonight? I don't think that

You have been listening to a word that I've said." Vicki crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"So important that you can't think about this case for two hours? You have all of eternity to think about your problems, but if I can't come up with some kind of evidence in the next 36 hours hours, a killer is going to walk free."

"You're a P.I., you don't deal with that kind of stuff Vicki." He smirked at her face.

"Okay you caught me, this isn't really my personal case, Mike needed some help on this one so I offered my brain and believe it or not, I have nothing." She looked annoyed.

" Ah yes, how are you and dear Mike doing these days?" He caught a pen that she threw at him and walked over to the table. "So what do we have tonight?" He rummaged through the file and found a picture.

"His name is Antonio Boyle. Has a record of small time crimes, robbing convenient stores, stealing cars, a couple B&E's, nothing deadly, then two weeks ago the police get an anonymous call that there's a drug deal going on outside Club Obsidian, police got there, two dead bodies and an eye witness that says it was Antonio. Then the eyewitness disappears yesterday morning and is found dead at her apartment. The trial is in 36 hours and with out the witness or evidence, he's gonna walk." She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"So any way you look at it you're screwed." He looked at her and if she had a gun she probably would have shot him. "So what do you need me for?"

"I have no idea. The crime scene was cleared a week ago, the witness is dead and there is no more time. I think I just want to hear that I'm still smart and there was nothing I could have done."

"Well, you're right. It won't be your fault if he walks. Feel better?"

"No." She picked up the papers and put them back in the file and looked at him. "So what has you so worked up tonight?"

He smiled to himself, "snowflakes and candlelight."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

December 24, 2007

Coreen slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, which read

5:45 am. She had no idea why she had chosen to wait until one day before Christmas to go shopping, but as she slid out of bed and walked to her bathroom, she wanted to kick herself in the ass. It was going to be crowded anywhere she went today and most likely everything worth buying would be sold out. She sat on the edge of her bathtub and began to run the water. It was freezing! "Nothing in this damn apartment works." She decided to let it run for a minute and walked to her vanity and grabbed her comb. As she brushed it through her hair she immediately regretted not doing it the night before. She worked her way back to the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels before she felt the water again. It wasn't as hot as she hoped, but it was better. She threw her pajamas into the hamper and jumped in the shower. She had goose bumps the whole time and as she was shaving realized it was a waste of time. She got out and quickly wrapped herself up in her towel. The heat wasn't working very well either. She walked into her bedroom and rummaged through her closet. She chose a cute little outfit that of course was really short and tight and grabbed some black boots. As she was getting dressed the lights flickered. "God damnit! This is just my luck!" She walked over to her nightstand and lit a couple of candles just in case the lights went out. She walked back into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She put her hair up in a loose ponytail and of course loaded on the make-up. Not drag queen, just dark and sexy. She turned off the lights in the bathroom and her bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Luckily the lights worked fine and she began to make a cup of coffee. She grabbed a bagel and loaded cream cheese on it and ate it while she waited. As she was walking back over to the counter she stubbed her toe on the table leg. "Damnit! Why? What did I ever do to deserve this kind of treatment? Damnit!" She hobbled over the counter and safely got her coffee into her thermos without burning herself (Thank God). She finally was ready to leave and did so gladly. She locked her apartment door and was off to a day of chaos and mayhem.

11:13 am

Vicki looked over the file again and again and still found nothing. "How can this be? It was a sloppy drug deal and we have nothing! Absolutely nothing." She looked over at Mike who was silently staring at a piece of paper on the table. "What?"

"This Antonio guy, he has a really big nose."

"Mike, he's a cold blooded killer, if we can't provide the needed evidence for this case then he's free."

"Well the last time I checked, Henry doesn't exactly have the cleanest record either and he's walking free."

"Mike, don't start! My life doesn't revolve around Henry." She grabbed the paper from him and looked at the picture. "He's hot." She put it down and looked over his file again. "The police said they have a gun in evidence."

"So?"

"So in his file it said he robbed a convenient store seven years ago."

"Still not getting the point."

"If the gun he used from that robbery is still in evidence, we can compare the finger prints and if they match then we can prove he was the one who fired the gun."

"Vicki that might just work. I'm going to go see if they still have the gun in evidence and you try to use your brain more until I back!"

"Sounds like a plan." She watched him leave and continued to look over the papers. She knew if that plan didn't work, they would need another one.

8:05 pm

Coreen had never hated shopping as much as she did right now. After almost 12 hours of bitchy shop owners, Christmas carols and elbows jamming into her flesh, she wanted to kill everyone in sight. She lugged her bags up the stairs and in front of her door where she dug for her keys for five minutes. "Come on, where are you?" She felt some incense, her maxed out credit cards, a pen, some loose change, a hair tie, a book, and finally her keys. She tried to open the door but it wasn't going to work with all the shit she had in her hands so she just dropped her bags on the floor. She swung her door open and prayed as she turned on her lights. They worked. "Thank God." She picked her bags back up and shuffled inside and stared at all the junk before her. "To wrap or not to wrap?" She looked at the clock and figured it wouldn't be fun to wrap them on Christmas morning. "To wrap." She pulled all of the bags into the living room and dumped all of the stuff out onto the floor. She scanned over the items and felt a little pride. She had managed to get everything she needed and then some. She bought a nice leather jacket, lace pajamas and silver jewelry for Vicki. She got Mike the entire collection of X-files and a new gun holster and a tie. She bought herself some new shoes, a couple of skirts, a book and a C.D. What? It was her Christmas too. Henry was the hardest to shop for. She finally settled on two tickets to an art show and a book on the greatest artists of the last 200 years. It seemed fitting. She wanted to make sure he would like his presents. Over the last month, she had begun to worry about everything Henry thought. He was a genius! He understood her when Vicki thought she was crazy, he made her feel safe and secure at night when she was sleeping. It was like now all of the sudden, she had feelings for him. But she knew deep down, they weren't so sudden. She had like him since the first time he smiled at her. She knew it was an impossible relationship, but she smiled to herself as the grabbed his art book, it was the holiday season after all.

TBC…

Sorry chapter 2 was sort of slow  it will pick up in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about chapter two, now it's going to get interesting! (I hope)

December 25, 2007

10:23 am

"Merry Christmas!" Coreen ran over to Vicki and squeezed her in a tight bear hug. "I got you the most amazing presents ever." She handed Vicki three poorly wrapped gifts and ran over to Mike who was sitting on the couch. She also squeezed him in a bear hug. "These are also amazing, but I like Vicki's more because they are things that I would want."

"Hey, get your hands off my man."

"Jeez, can I say possessive?" Coreen stood up and looked at them. They both just looked at their presents and then at her.

"Are you going to open them, or should I return them?"

"No. Look Coreen, Mike and I have been here all night trying to figure out this case and a killer is going to be released on Christmas day in less than five hours. We're both just not in the greatest mood. But thank you for the gifts. How about we open them tomorrow when we're all going to be together and we'll both be less bitchy."

"Sounds like a date. Well, I'm gonna go have some fun until midnight and then I am going to give Henry his gifts."

"Really, I wouldn't imagine that Henry would celebrate Christmas Coreen."

"Well, it won't kill him to except a couple gifts and an invitation for my party tomorrow…night."

"You're right, nothing kills him Coreen."

"Alright, you both are sucking the life out of me, I'm going someplace where it's fun."

"Alright, we'll there tomorrow."

"Bye."

"So, did you really get jealous when she hugged me?"

"Shut up."

3:45

"Damn it." Vicki punched the wall. "When was he released?"

"Antonio and his lawyer left here about a half an hour ago."

Mike grabbed a pen and notepad from his pocket, "What was his statement when his lawyer was present?"

"Fuck you all!"

"Ah well, at least we know he's got some Christmas spirit."

"Thanks Petie." Mike shook his hand and they were on their way.

"I was sure his fingerprints would screw him over, but shows how much I know. Since when do you need to re-open an investigation to take evidence from a cold case?"

"Actually, I think I knew that." Mike admitted sheepishly.

"What the hell Mike?" She hit him and walked ahead of him.

"I swear I forgot, I didn't just send you on a wild goose chase."

"Well, even with no fingerprints, he certainly left his mark."

12:37

Henry's place

There was a light tap on his door and even before Henry opened it, he knew who it was. He could smell her perfume; hear her gentle heartbeat that pumped his crimson life. He had hoped she would stay away from him, keep her distance, but it was like trying to keep the sun from rising. He slowly opened the door and found her standing with a small package in her hand. As always she was adorable enough to eat. Whoa Henry, that was wrong to say.

"Merry Christmas."

"I don't celebrate Christmas." God she smelled wonderful.

"I knew you didn't, but I still wanted to get you something. Can I come in?"

He smiled. "Yes, sorry. Here, let me take your coat." He slid it from her shoulders lightly brushing his fingers over her bare flesh. He licked his lips. "So, would you like a drink?"

"Wine if you have it." She smiled at her own words. A vampire without wine.

She made herself comfortable on his couch as he went to get them some wine. As she looked across the room she noticed a bookshelf and walked over to it. It was amazing all of the different selections he had. Then her eyes froze on one. It was the same art book that she got him for Christmas. "Damn it!"

"Damn what?" She turned around and covered the shelf with her arms then quickly put them at her side.

"Nothing. I mean it's something, but it's not that big of deal, for me, or you I guess. I'm going to stop talking."

"That might be a good idea. Here." She took the wine and took a big gulp.

"So, besides sleeping and moping what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Nothing. I celebrate New Years in December and that's all."

"Okay, what is it with everybody today? It's like you've all had the life sucked right out of you. Oh, that sounded really bad Henry."

"That's okay, I'm used to it." He smiled and looked at the small package that was on the small table by the fireplace. "Is that for me?" He started towards the gift and she ran in front of him.

"No. Yes. I mean it was for you, but not anymore."

"Did I make you mad in the last two minutes?" He looked at her and smiled since her heartbeat increased rapidly in the last five seconds.

"No. I was just looking at all of your books and I saw that you already had it."

"Oh. Well at least you know my taste. Here, just let me look at which one it is." He walked past her and picked up the small package and slowly unwrapped it. As he slid the book out of the paper, he smiled.

"You think it's funny." She looked disappointed.

"No, this is one of my favorites. I got the original almost two hundred years ago in Ireland. The pictures have faded so it will be nice to look through it again. Thank you Coreen, this is very thoughtful."

"There's more. Underneath the book."

He looked back into the package and saw two tickets to an upcoming art show. No one had ever put so much thought into some silly Christmas presents for him. It made sort of uncomfortable. "Coreen, I actually don't know to say." He looked at her.

"Well there's two in there so you can take whoever you like. I thought that would be better than going stag." She looked up and saw that he was still staring at her. "What?"

He put the tickets down and walked over to her. "I think that I might want to take you."

"Really, because you don't have to just because I bought them for you…"

"Coreen, stop talking." He placed a finger on her lips and ran his finger to the top of her cleavage and looked into her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"If I wanted you to stop, I wouldn't have come here in the first place." She took his hand and laid it over her breast.

Henry took her wrist and pressed his lips to her palm, "if I wasn't already a vampire, this would damn me without a question." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Bit not so lightly.

He suddenly pushed her roughly up against the wall and ravaged her mouth with his. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, careful not to draw blood. "I guess it would be rude if you didn't take me to the art show now."

TBC…

Hope you liked it. Please leave reviews for further ideas that you would like to happen


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you liked the last chapter, I didn't want to take things any further than appropriate

4:09 am

Coreen smiled to herself as she sat up and looked around the room. It had been the best Christmas of her life. She didn't see Henry anywhere and decided to look for him. She grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on as she went to his living room. She found him looking through the art book she had purchased for him. Studying them like they were bits and pieces of his personal history. He looked up at her and stared.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, I just woke up and you were gone." She smiled.

"Come here."

She walked over to him and sat down. He simply kissed her forehead and placed the book in her lap. "Look through it, they're magnificent. The colors, the textures, the feelings you get when you look at them." She gently picked up the book and looked at each painting, trying to study it like he had. She smiled to herself when she saw a picture of a naked woman holding a baby.

"That one is beautiful." She looked up at him and kissed him lightly, but jumped a little when she saw a mirror behind him and saw only herself. She looked back at him quickly, pretending she hadn't seen anything.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" He looked into her eyes.

"What is?"

"That vampires are blessed with eternal youth and beauty, but are cursed with no reflection to look upon them."

"I didn't mean to jump, it just scared me when I saw me kissing the air." She laughed.

"Turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." He switched sides with her on the couch as she looked at herself and only herself in the mirror. He placed his hands underneath her hair and picked it up lightly. Her hair began to float around her head, which she couldn't help but laugh at. He slowly let it fall back to her shoulders.

"Interesting trick. How many have you shown that to?"

"Just you. You're the only one who would appreciate it. Keep looking."

She stared back into the mirror and watched as the buttons of her shirt unclasped one by one.

12:47 pm

Coreen's apartment

"Damn it!" The water was freezing. Surprise! She had cleaned for almost four hours before she decided that it would probably be best to take a shower before the party. Or maybe it was that she needed something to do with herself. She hadn't been able to stop moving since she left Henry's. She couldn't stop thinking about last night. The way he had held her, kissed her, shown her a gentle side of him that she had never seen before. Or maybe the reason she couldn't stop thinking about last night is because in a way, she knew that it would only end up with her and a shattered heart. Not that it would be either of their faults, but Henry was a vampire, and she was going to get old someday. It was a situation that neither of them could win. "Oh Henry Fitzroy, please don't do this to me."

1:45

Vicki's office

"When did you receive this information? Do you know where he is now? When did he confess? Okay, thanks." Vicki looked over at Mike who was sitting across from her waiting for her to speak. "That was Petie. He said the cops got a call about twenty minutes ago from an airline that said Antonio's passport has expired. He tried to leave the country and was denied a boarding ticket. I guess he got pissed and threatened to kill the lady working behind the desk and security had to take him down. Security called the police and they took him in. Now, he confessed to the murders and another drug deal that is going down in California tonight."

Mike was surprised. "Why would he confess now?"

"The police threatened to send him back to Italy."

"You know we can't really send him back to Italy under those charges. There was no trial that found him guilty."

"I know that! But he doesn't." She grabbed her coat and headed out the door with Mike hot on her heels.

2:00 pm

Downtown

"What the hell do you mean he escaped Petie? That kind of shit happens in movies, this is the real world with real guns and real police officers." Vicki was screaming.

"Vicki, this isn't even your case. How did you get involved?"

"Don't ask me how I got involved! I am asking you how he got out!"

"We're not sure. He must've slipped out when he was going to the bathroom or something."

"Bathroom or something. Unbelievable. You must be so proud." Vicki sneered towards Mike and walked away.

"Vicki, they have police looking all over the city for him. He couldn't have gotten that far away." Mike looked down at her and she smiled up at him.

"If he makes it out of the country, you're dead!" She walked away from him and grabbed her phone. The other line rang a couple times and finally a chipper voice answered the phone.

"This is Coreen!"

"Hey, it's me. Mike and I aren't going to be able to make it to the party tonight."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Antonio Boyle somehow escaped the police. So, we'll be there first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry about that Vicki, I know how bad you want this guy."

"Oh well, shit happens. Hey, make sure you lock your doors. He needs someplace to hide and anywhere is good enough."

"Will do, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Hey Vicki, just got an anonymous call, a small store owner reported a man came in and stole a sweatshirt and some tennis shoes. Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure, at least we're doing something."

5:01 pm

Coreen's apartment

She turned off her phone and sat down in front of her vanity and began to put her hair up. Henry was still coming over and after a night like they shared, she had to look amazing. Who knows what could happen tonight.

"Don't move." Her entire body froze. She saw in the mirror a large man standing behind her with a gun pointed at her head. "My name is Antonio Boyle, and you're going to get me out of this Country tonight."

TBC…

Now it is all up to you guys, leave ideas about what you think should happen


	5. Chapter 6

Thank you for being patient! So here is the next chapter!

5:02 pm

Coreen's apartment

"Why can't you just leave the country yourself?"

"Didn't your cop friends tell you? I'm wanted for evading the police! My passport has expired and I need to get to California, so that makes you my only hope."

"Well than you're screwed, because I have friends coming over for a Christmas party."

"Well you're going to pick up that phone and make sure that every single one of them knows that your party is off!"

"That's impossible! There's a huge problem with your plan."

"And what is that?"

"Well, I will not be able to get a hold of Henry until at least 9:00pm! And there are no exceptions!"

He picked up the phone. "Leave him a message." He tossed the phone to her. "Make it happen or the first person to arrive is dead before they make it to the door."

How was she supposed to leave Henry a message? He didn't have a working machine. Wait, that's perfect, she'll make Antonio believe that she left Henry a message, but he will still show up. Even if Antonio shoots him, he won't die.

"Alright, I'll leave him a message."

"That's a good Idea."

Coreen pressed the numbers down and waited as it rang. She let it ring about six times before she pretended the answering machine got it.

"Hello Henry, I've changed my mind about the party tonight. All of the sudden I have this huge headache and it won't go away. I'll call you later with the time of the rescheduled party. Bye." She turned the phone off and looked at him.

"Well call the others!" Antonio shouted.

"There are no others. Henry is the only one who is supposed to come here tonight."

"So it was going to be a private party. Maybe I should've let him come."

"You're disgusting."

Antonio backhanded her hard enough for her to fall out of her chair. "You should learn that you do not piss off the one with the gun."

She looked up at him, he was pathetic. Making himself seem more dangerous and crazed by hitting her. Coreen could take a hit, everyone knew she was fighter. She smiled and stood up. "Well since it's already 5:17, we should get a move on to the airport if you plan on getting out of the country before nightfall." She began to walk by him but he grabbed her.

"I think that we have time for some other things before we go." He pushed her hard towards the wall and pushed himself up against her. "Do you like that?"

Coreen kneed him hard in the groin and he doubled over in pain. She tried to run but he grabbed her ankle and she tripped and fell hard to the ground. He crawled on top of her and she began to scratch at his face. She drew blood but he backhanded her again. This time she tasted blood and her head began to swim.

"My my, you do like it rough. That is only going to make this more interesting for me."

7:45

Vicki's office

"If he is on foot, he couldn't have gotten far! Why can't we find him? It's not like he is going to lay low for a while, he needs to be in California before tomorrow."

"Vicki, you are thinking to hard! I know that you want this guy, and I do too, but this really isn't even your case to worry about. You should go to Coreen's party."

"Mike, this became just as much of my case as it yours when you asked me to help and then let him escape. Besides, I'm going to Coreen's tomorrow. She understands."

"Well, we can't think on an empty stomach. At least I can't, so I am going to go order Chinese and you are going to go with me."

"No, I have to stay here and try to find him." Vicki didn't know why, but she felt like she really needed to find him. A case had never bothered her like this before; it was like Antonio Boyle was more of a threat than everyone thought he was.

"Vicki, I promise we'll come back to your office and work until our eyes fall out of our heads, but I'm starving." He walked over and pulled her out of her seat. "We'll come back, I promise!"

"Only you would be able to lure me away from a case with Chinese food."

"I know your weakness." He smiled and rested his arm on her shoulders.

9:37pm

Coreen's street

Henry smiled to himself. Something he hadn't done years. Just thinking of Coreen stirred emotions that he thought he had laid to rest the night he became a vampire. The snow rested in his hair and on his coat as he looked up at the sky. The city lights hid the stars, but he knew they were there.

As he came up to Coreen's apartment, he smelled something that he had hoped was a mistake. He walked closer and knew it was no mistake. It was blood! He closed his eyes and listened intently, he heard two rapid beating hearts. One was beating of sick pleasure while one pumped with fear. Coreen!

It took him less than a second to enter her building and get to her door. The smell of blood flooded out of her apartment, the heart of the fearful was accompanied by sadness and pain. He rammed himself against the door and called out her name. "Coreen, who's in there?" He got no answer and rammed himself against the door again.

The door began to break down after a third hit and finally gave way. He burst in ready for anything, fangs showing, eyes pitch black. But he heard and saw nothing. He listened closer and heard the two hearts beating. One was slowly fading from him, while the other one beat of excitement. He ran to the back of her apartment. "Coreen!" He broke through the door like it was nothing. There he found Antonio Boyle holding Coreen against his body with a gun pointed at her head. She had only her bra and underwear on and rage surged through his whole body. He flung himself at Antonio.

As Henry and Antonio fell to the ground, Coreen pulled herself up and crawled away from the men now fighting each other to the death. Henry never even noticed the fading heart of Coreen stop.

TBC…

Should I let her live, or will I really kill her? Leave reviews and it could swing either way! MUUUAAAHHHH!


	6. Chapter 7

Sorry about the chapter labels, they went all screwy on me and I don't really feel like changing them.

9:45 pm

Vicki took a long drink of her beer and looked out at the cars that drove by. She had felt strange all night. Like something was terribly wrong. She quickly brushed it aside as Mike came back with their orders.

"You look like you were having a brilliant thought. Care to share?"

"Not really. I've just felt weird all night. Like something that shouldn't be happening has already been put into effect."

"Are your tattoo's hurting?" He picked up her arms and examined her wrists.

She quickly pulled them away. "No, they aren't hurting. It's a gut feeling let's just say."

"No Vicki luv that is your stomach demanding greasy Chinese food." He handed her a box of rice and she started to pick at it. When she finally started eating, she realized how hungry she really was.

"You know what Mike; for once I think that you may be right."

"For once? I'll pretend that was a compliment and not a jab at my intelligence."

"Mike, you act as if you really need a compliment from me. Half the time you don't even agree with me. If I said you were intelligent, you would claim that I was being sarcastic and that I should compliment you more often."

"Maybe, we wouldn't always have to be fighting if you would just let me do my job."

"Wait, what are we talking about now? I was talking about food and it sounds like you are talking about the case."

"I wasn't talking about the case Vicki, and I wasn't talking about food." He reached over and rubbed her hand.

She pulled it away quickly and stared at him. "What are you doing Mike. Why are you doing this?" She quickly stood up and left the restaurant.

Mike left money on the table and chased her. "Vicki, you know I didn't step over the line in there. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid. This isn't a friggin soap opera Mike, there is just reality, and in reality, you and I don't go together."

Mike grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She looked angry, but he knew she wasn't.

"I think the reason all of this pisses you off because then you wouldn't have Henry to hide behind. You depend on him like a child to their blanket. Why can't I do that? Why can't I be what Henry is to you?"

"Because unlike Henry, I can't use the excuse that I would never work out. Unlike Henry, I could have a working relationship with you."

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"Because then I would get hurt. That's right. The real Vicki is actually afraid of getting hurt."

Mike looked at her for a long minute. This was not the Vicki he knew, she would be kicking him right now and walking away pissed off as hell. Unless she wanted to be here. He pulled her against his body and gripped her shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you Vicki." He crushed his mouth to hers and waited for a response. He got one.

She gripped his hair and opened her mouth to him. She sucked on his tongue until it ached. Her teeth began to hurt and he began to bite at her lips. That brought her back to reality.

"Wait, we can't do this in the street. Not like this. Not after bad Chinese and with a killer on the loose. No! We'll finish this later, but we have to get back to my office."

9:45 pm

Henry gripped Antonio's throat and lifted him up off of the floor. "What made you think you could touch the woman I love?" He asked with his teeth gritted? "You don't even understand the mistake you have made." Henry tightened his grip around Antonio's throat until his eyes rolled back white.

That last second of air that would determine life or death was not needed for Henry pulled him down and snapped his neck. Henry dropped Antonio's body to the ground and stood there, chest heaving.

He turned around and looked down at Coreen's lifeless figure crumpled on the ground and for once in his life, froze. Her small bruised body looked so fragile and delicate lying on the floor. He regained his thought and ran over to her and dropped to his knees. He picked her up by her shoulders and laid her down on his lap and rested his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes and listened for her heartbeat. It was silent. "Coreen, wake up baby." He whispered against her ear. He didn't know what to do. He didn't think that in this moment, that mouth to mouth would change anything. He was so lost.

The last woman he loved left him broken and bleeding and now it was happening all over again. "Coreen, damnit, don't do this to me! Not again." He looked at her face, so pale, so serine. No! He couldn't lose her; he had to bring her back. But how?

Then for the quickest second, he looked at her wrist that he held in his hand. He immediately discarded the idea. What if he did? Would she hate him, could she love him for what he had done to her, for what he had turned her into?

He looked at her wrist again and lifted it up. He looked at the vein that was now cold and still, that once pumped the blood of the woman that he loved.

He closed his eyes and sunk his teeth into her pale flesh.

Reviews Anyone? (Please)


	7. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that this has taken so long to update! But I'm back!!!!!!

11:00

"I'm sorry Vicki, but avoiding me is not going to solve anything."

"You know Mike, you really couldn't have picked a worse time to bring this up. There is too much going on at the moment to talk about us."

"So you are admitting that there could be an us."

"Don't put any words in my mouth. Let's just please talk about this later."

"I don't want to talk about it later, I want to talk about this now!"

Vicki's phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Yah."

"Vicki, it's Henry, I need you to get over to Coreen's place."

"Not the best time Henry, I can't come to the party tonight."

"No Vicki, you need to get over here NOW! And not with Mike, just you." He disconnected the phone line.

"What did he want?" Mike practically spat the words out.

"Stop that! He needs me to stop over by Coreen's. Stay here and wait for anything that comes in."

"Oh, so you get a four second phone call from Henry and all the sudden screw the case!"

"Mike, just stop! Grow the hell up. I'll be back in less than an hour. If you hear anything, call me!"

Vicki stormed out of the office and didn't look back.

11:11

Vicki took out some of her frustrations when she banged on Coreen's door. "Henry, open up."

She heard something move quickly and the door whooshed open. "Vicki, something terrible has happened."

"Probably, not any worse than my day."

He gripped her arm and hauled her inside. "Easy on the grip there Hulk."

"Vicki, I have done something really bad. I didn't know what else to do." Tears began to well up in his eyes, not from sadness, but from a crazy panic. "She was dead, and he killed her so I had to save her, but I wasn't thinking when I did it. I had no control and now I've damned her."

"Wait." For the first time, she was truly afraid of him. She took a step back. "Are you telling me that you killed her?"

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't the one who had killed her, but he didn't save her. "No, I didn't kill her, she was already dead." He buried his head in his hands.

"Henry, where is Coreen?" She reached for the gun at her hip. "Did you hurt her?"

He saw her hand pull the gun out of her holster and his heart broke. In one night, he had managed to lose the two most important women in his life. "Vicki, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you, or Coreen."

"Damn it Henry, stop scaring me then and tell me where she is."

"She's in her bedroom. I turned her."

The gun fell from her hand. She stared at him, her heart racing a thousand miles a second. "You what?"

"You heard me the first time." He practically screamed it. "She was dead. Her heart stopped and I couldn't lose her. I couldn't." He looked at Vicki for anything, but he saw nothing. "What should I have done? I knew she was going to be dead if I didn't do anything. I've fucked up so bad. I know it was wrong and now I don't know what to do."

"Let me see her." Vicki sounded disgusted, but he knew she wasn't, he sensed pain, not disgust.

"She's lying on her bed." He pointed to her room.

Vicki slowly walked to the room and opened the door. Coreen was lying on the bed, but she was different. She was beautiful. Her hair was a mass of deep auburn curls. Her lips were blood red and her face was white as snow. Peaceful. Lustful. Irresistible.

"She will lay like that until tomorrow night, and then she will need to feed."

Vicki's stomach lurched. "How did all of this happen?"

"He killed her."

"Who killed her?"

"Antonio Boyle."

"My Antonio Boyle, escaped murderer?"

"Yes."

"Where the hell is he?" Vicki looked horrified. And as she looked at him, she knew the answer. "You killed him, and now the evidence is all over the room of you and me. Mike knows I'm over here so we can't lie. Henry, do you realize what you have done?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm a fucking child. I know what I have done, and I can fix it all. All of it except Coreen."

"How can you fix any of this? You killed a fugitive with your bare hands. You turned Coreen into a vampire and you dragged me into the middle of it all. This could expose you. This could expose everything."

"I told you I can fix it. But you have to trust me."

"What, like you fix my martini's you're just going to wave your hand in the air and everything will be fixed?"

He stared at her, not saying a word.

"No, you can't do that. This is all wrong. This is all just so wrong."

"Vicki, I can save you and your career and from any possible jail time, this will save me from being exposed and no one will ever know that Coreen exsisted."

"So you're going to erase everyone's minds? Including Coreen's life and background. And Antonio Boyle's life and background."

"I don't have a choice. This will save us all." Henry crossed the room and took Vicki's hands into his. "Please." He was so desperate. The look in his eyes was as if he was reliving every painful moment in his life.

"Fine." She whispered it and let go of his hands. Vicki turned around and walked over to Coreen and sat on the bed next to her. She closed her eyes and waited.

"You'll be able to remember everything. I don't want you to forget."

"I know. Just do it."

He sighed and looked out the window over the city. Henry closed his eyes and began to chant something over and over again. His whole body began to shake as he got louder.

In the hour of immortal mistake,

Shield thy heart if any should break,

Make our world quake and shake,

I offer their memories for you to take.

The sky turned red and lightning pierced the sky. The apartment began to rumble and the floor boards began to shine red. Vicki picked up her feet and sat them on the bed.

"Henry?"

He ignored her and continued to chant his spell. The world seemed as if it was going to shake itself out of space and suddenly, it stopped.

Henry collapsed to the floor. "Henry!" Vicki ran over to him and cradled his head in her lap. "Henry Fitzroy, it's impossible for you to die so stop laying there like you are."

"I'm weak. Help me to the bed." Vicki hoisted him up and practically carried him over to Coreen. He gently picked up Coreen's wrist and sunk his teeth into her. His eyes turned blood red and slowly, he could feel his strength returning. He released her and inhaled deeply.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I need to rest."

"So everything has been changed? The world as we know it has basically forgotten Coreen and Antonio."

"Don't say his name so lightly. He was the one who killed her. I hate myself for what I have done, but I would kill him again if I had the chance."

"Henry, I know I said and did some things when I first got here that were wrong and I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. I'm sorry."

"Vicki, I don't blame you. I wouldn't have trusted me either. But now, you must realize that unless it's me, you must never talk of Coreen or him again. They are both dead to this world. Even to Mike."

She hadn't thought of that. A lot of things were going to be different now. "This is to screwed up." She scrubbed her hands over her face. "I have to get back to my office. That's where I left Mike with the case of Antonio and I don't have any clue what he could be doing." She looked down at Coreen. "I'll be back tomorrow night to check up." She kissed his forehead and left.

Henry stared down at Coreen and thought to himself that she had never been so beautiful.

TBC… Leave ideas with your reviews. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 9

This chapter is better if you read it while listening to a slow song, preferably with a piano. So go find one.

11:40 pm

Vicki walked silently down the sidewalk. Henry had looked so lost when she got there. It was like he was dying all over again. There was in pain in his eyes, but not for himself. He had erased Coreen from the planet and now she was a nightwalker like him.

The whole situation confused the hell out of her and broke her heart. Coreen was her friend and now she could never speak of her again.

She didn't know what Mike would be doing when she got back, or if he was even going to be there. Hopefully he wouldn't be working on a case because she would have no idea what the hell he was even talking about.

She looked up to the moon, and it began to snow.

11:57 pm

"Hey. I thought you just had to run home. Did you get lost on the way?" Mike's smile faded when he saw her face.

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Something like that." Vicki mumbled under her breath as she walked by him.

"What, another one of your crazy cases?"

"No!" That came out louder than she wanted. "I mean I just went to see Henry and he sort of did something that shook me up a little."

"What? Did he hurt you? Are you all right? What were you doing over at Henrys?"

"Easy killer, I just stopped by and he showed me something. That's all Mike, so get that look off your face. He didn't do anything."

"Why is it that you always have time for him? No matter what time of the night, or if you have previous engagements?"

"Mike, I'm done fighting with you about this!" She screamed it at the top her lungs. "Grow the hell up! This isn't fucking high school so start acting like a man!" She stormed out of her office and out into the cold.

She pressed her back up against the side of the building and began to cry. For the first time in a very long time, she lost it. Why did she feel like she was losing every battle in her life?

She heard Mike come outside, but didn't bother to wipe her eyes, she wanted him to see that she had feelings too and that it was possible to hurt them.

"Oh Vicki." He took her into his arms and held her. "Don't cry."

3:00 am

Henry stared down at her lifeless body. God, she was beautiful. What if she didn't love him anymore? Could he live eternity with her lost love? He ran his fingers over her pale face, traced them down over her blood red lips. He placed his hand over her dead heart and picked up her hand and placed it over his.

"I swear Coreen, if you still love me when you wake, I will spend every moment of my eternal life taking care of you. I'll make love to you and hold you as I did before. I swear you will never be lonely, or scared as I was. You will always be my fallen angel."

TBC…

Keep reading! Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 10

10:12 am

"Hey Mike, do you want to grab some breakfast?" Vicki looked up from her computer and laughed at the expression on his face. "What's that look for?"

"After last night, I didn't think that you would want to be around me for a while." He walked in and sat down in front of her.

"Mike, I'm not mad at you. I just got really overwhelmed yesterday. I guess that you and I were due for a fight."

"Yeah, well I really wasn't expecting tears when I saw you last night. I think I would rather go to the dentist than see you crying."

"Why, does it make you feel nervous?" She had a devious look in her eyes.

"No, it made me want to take pity on you and I was really hoping to yell some more." He smiled at her.

"Well, maybe some other time. But right now I'm starving and we're going to eat." She stood up and put her glasses back on.

"Wow! I've never seen you walk away from a case so willingly. Are you feeling alright?" He put his hand on her forehead.

She pushed his hand away. "I'm feeling fine. I just need to get my priorities straightened around. And I'm starting with you." Then she took a deep breath and put her arm around his waist and looked at him. "What do you think?"

He put his arm over her shoulders and walked towards the door. "I think that's a good idea."

4:05pm

"God, I can't look at these papers anymore or my eyes are going to fall out of my head." Vicki pushed the file away and rubbed her eyes. "What do we know about the victim's mother?"

"Nothing that would help us. She's 67 years old and lives at an old folks home outside the city."

"So, the mother walks into her son's apartment and sees him on the floor. She checks for a pulse and he's dead, she runs to the phone and calls for an ambulance, when she gets back, he's gone."

"That's correct. The only possibility is that the killer was still in the house and when she left the room they took the body and ran."

"Well, that's not the only possibility."

"What else is there?" Mike looked puzzled, thinking he had missed something in the files.

"He could've gotten up and left."

1:30 am

She knew that she had been turned before she opened her eyes to the darkness. She didn't know why, or how it had happened, but she knew.

She slowly sat up and saw Henry standing at the foot of her bed holding a cup. The contents in the cup smelled delicious, a mixture between sweet and salty.

Henry slowly walked around the bed to her and kneeled down. "Drink this." It was a command, not a suggestion.

She closed her eyes as he brought the cup to her lips and slowly slipped the hot liquid down her throat and into her stomach. It felt like fire going through her body, but she loved it,and wanted every last drop.

She opened her eyes and saw red. She began to feel excited and gripped her hands down over his. She began to gulp the liquid down feeding the fire inside her.

More, more, more! The cup was empty and yet she wanted more. She needed the taste, the texture, and the smell.

Suddenly, Coreen threw the cup from her hands and dove at Henry. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder and began to drink. More!

Henry didn't fight, but instead brought his hand up to her head and gripped her hair, pushing her teeth in farther. He moaned as she reached her limit and pulled her fangs out of him.

She stood and backed away, her chest heaving and her mouth and lips covered in blood.

Henry stood much more slowly and lied down on the bed.

Neither of them said a word to each other, but instead stared at each other. The small hole in Henry's arm began to close and he felt some of his strength returning.

Coreen wiped the blood away from her mouth and face and walked over to him.

She was beautiful. She had taken his blood as he had taken hers. There was a roughness to her attack, but from hunger, not hate.

"Why did you turn me?" There was no emotion in her face or voice.

"I couldn't watch you die. I love you. You don't have to love me Coreen, but please don't hate me. I can't live forever knowing that you hate me."

He sat up and buried his face in her bosom and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her there. She ran her fingers through his long hair and kissed the top of his head. "I don't know how I feel. I would like you to leave me alone."

He kissed her stilled heart and left her alone.

TBC…

Will they live happily ever or will Coreen learn to hate her new self?

Leave reviews!!!!!!(And your opinion)


	10. Chapter 11

I'm really sorry that this has taken like three months, but I was having trouble finishing the story so I just procrastinated!!! But this is the ending, short and sweet, hope you've enjoyed

4:47

"Henry, open the door! I know that you're in there." Vicki continued to bang on the door. "Damn it Henry, I mean it."

She heard some bottles clank together and finally he answered the door. He was swaying back and forth and looked really tired. Like he hadn't slept in decades.

"You look like hell."

He pouted his lips and with slurred words replied. " That's noooot fair Vicki, not everbodycan look as goodas you allthe time."

"You're drunk?"

"You'rea fast one." He laughed and chugged some more of the spiced rum he gripped in his hand.

"Ah, sailing with the captain tonight?"

"You know, heis the only guy I've evermet that cankeep his leg up thatlong of a time. It's impressive towatch."

Vicki helped him back over to the couch and sat him down. He really did look terrible. She had no idea that it was possible for a vampire to get drunk. But I guess you learn a new think everyday.

"Where's Coreen?

"In my room. She's deciding if she hates me or wants to spend eternity with me. Kind of a big decision so I decided to wait it out with my man Morgan. Where is he anyways?"

Vicki grabbed the bottle and took into the kitchen where she dumped it out. "Henry, you need to pull yourself together. If Coreen came out of that room right now and had chose to love you, do you think that she wouldn't change her mind?

Henry was by her side in a second, sober and serious. "Coreen hates me Vicki."

"Wait, weren't you just wasted?"

"One of the perks of being a blood sucking demon, we sober at a lighting speed. Did I mention she hates me?"

"I don't think she hates you Henry, she's confused. Needs someone to guide her."

"How can she forgive me for what I have done?"

"You did it out of love, that counts for a lot more than you're giving it credit for."

"Since when were you a whiz at love?"

"Let's just say that I've been looking into it."

"Mike Celluci? You have got to joking!"

"Shut-up. He's a good guy. Anyway, I've got a case right now that I have to worry about and he seems to be the only available man in my life right now…" Vicki saw Coreen step up behind Henry. "I should go. I'll talk to you later." Vicki walked passed him and to Coreen. "Take it easy on him." And she left.

The apartment was silent. He looked at her as she looked at him. He began to walk towards her but she held up her hand and he stopped. She just wanted to look at him. That beautiful face, that hard jaw and those lips that were so gently rough with hers.

"Do you ever dream that you're falling down into a deep, black hole and slowly your breath shortens and your heart stops slowly and painfully?"

He looked into her eyes that were hiding behind tears. "No."

"Me either. But I think that I would for the rest of eternity if I said I didn't love you anymore. Your blood is my blood. Your soul is in my soul. I feel…" she closed her eyes and carefully walked towards him " free. I feel like I can do anything, but only if you're with me." She opened her eyes, her face an inch from his. Eyes burning into each other. She crushed her mouth to his. He greedily took, like a thousand years of weight lifted from his chest. She pulled away, crying. "I'm scared." He looked at her face, that sweet face. Oh god.

He put his hands in her hair and gripped her head, resting his forehead on hers watching her face. "Don't be scared Coreen. There's nothing that can harm you if I'm here."

"No." She placed her hand on his dead heart. "I'm afraid that you'll fall out of love with me."

"Just because my heart doesn't beat, it doesn't mean it can't break too. I'm scared just as much as you are. But I think that we can work. I think this…" He placed a hand over her now dead heart… "Can work." He pulled her into him and knew that it could work.

"Henry?"

"What?"

"I bet the sex gets kinky huh?"

the end

Reviews Please. Let me know if I should begin another story! 


End file.
